The Walking Dead: Episode One: 17 Years Later
by nugget1999
Summary: (Insert Walking Dead theme music here). This is a show/video game crossover. It will start from Jackson's point of view but I may change it later.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson's POV

"Daddy, you're back!" called a sweet voice. I turned around to see my daughter Alice, only seven, run into my arms.

"That's right, sweetie," I said, lifting her up. "Did my baby girl behave herself?"

Alice giggled. "Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore."

I laughed and put her down. "Alice, I'm going to go talk to Rick."

I approached the office building in our community. I entered, and knocked on the door of the first room. It opened.

There stood a man with a graying mullet and beard, and a dirty shirt. "Yes, Jackson?"

"Hey, Rick. Uh, look… My girlfriend and Alice's mother's gone missing. Alice hasn't noticed yet but she will. Can you, ah, can you round up a search party?"

"Jackson, Clem is 25. She's been tough for the entire 17 years of this apocalypse. Heck, when I found her 10 years ago, she was tougher than my son Carl. Besides, I sent her on a run. She'll be fine." Rick informed me.

"Rick, I… I hope you're right, man." I replied.

"Hey Rick!" a voice behind me called.

"Daryl. What is it?" Rick asked.

"We got a distress call. From Clem." He said.

"Oh my God! What did she say?" I asked.

"Says she's caught up in a tight spot." Daryl told me. "Rick, me and Jackson can go find her, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"Hey, Rick, if it isn't too much to ask—make sure Alice isn't worried." I said.

Rick nodded. "Will do."


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson's POV

8 years ago

Man, eight years ago I met a young woman who kind of brightened this whole thing for me. I was 17, on the road, when I met this group of tough-looking people. They approached me.

"Woah, I'm not looking for trouble or nothing," I told them.

"Neither are we, kid," said a guy with a crossbow. I later learned his name was Daryl. "Why you on the road."

An older man raised his arm toward Daryl, signaling "Stop."

"Easy now, Daryl," he told him. "You got a name?"

"Yeah. It's Jackson."

"Listen, Jackson, we have a community a little ways down the road. You want to join?" He asked me.

I didn't really want to, until I noticed a girl about the same as me behind Daryl. She was black, but her skin was still kind of light. She was wearing a hat with a "D" on it. She had really pretty brown eyes. I saw her, and being the 17-year-old I was, I wanted to pursue her.

"Yeah," I replied, "Sure."

"Alright. How many Walkers you kill?" He asked me sternly.

"Uh, a good guesstimate would be… 30?" I said.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Only three."

The man's group murmured and exchanged looks. He looked me in the eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"They were attacking my group, man—trying to raid our stuff, they saw us and tried to kill us. My dad told me to run. I did, and they caught up. I got lucky." I explained.

The girl spoke up. "Is it just you?" I nodded.

"Well, I can't let you be out here alone," said the man, "I'm Rick. This here is Daryl, and that's Clem. The big guy here is Steven, the man with the glasses is Friedman—he's a doctor. And the man with only one eye is Kenny, who's been with Clem for a while. He's a little overprotective."

"Alright. I'm glad to be with you guys." I said confidently.

Then we heard a moaning sound.

"Walkers," muttered Steven, and he took out his hammer. Rick took out a hatchet, Kenny chose his knife, Clem decided on the handle of her handgun, Daryl chose his crossbow, and Friedman reached into his pocket and took out a knife.

I took out my gun, but Rick stopped me. "Don't shoot them if you don't have to," he informed me. I sighed and used my knife instead.

There were a lot of them, enough for me to be able to see who was the best at killing these things. Steven was the strongest, and was literally plowing thru the walkers. Kenny had a few years on him, but he was aggressive enough to pull his weight. Rick was a natural, so was Daryl. Freidman was…okay, I guess. Clem was stabbing those walkers no problem. We soon made work of them and headed back to the camp.

Skip forward a year later, when Alice was born. She definitely resembled me more than Clem. Still, she was our everything, our angel. That was also the year I met Carl. He was a little rude that day.

"Hey," he said bitterly.

"Don't hey me, 17-year-old," I said back.

"Sorry, I just…sorry." He said, realizing his mistake.

**So what do you think? Please review. If you think you have a great idea, don't be afraid to let it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So since my Walking Dead story is going along so well I thought I should give you double dose! This is for you guys!**

Clem's POV:

I was alone and afraid. How am I gonna get out of this one? Walkers aren't too bad, but these were smart walkers. They could actually talk and think.

"Where is the girl?" One asked another.

"Woman," corrected the Walker, "And I don't know. She's pretty good at hiding."

I smirked. Thankfully they haven't seen horror movies, cuz if they did they'd know I'm inside the closet. They're smart, but not that smart. My mind changed about that when the door swung open. I grabbed my knife and stabbed the first thing I saw. Then I pulled it out and continued. The whole time I was thinking about my little Alice, how I wanted to see her again.

The leader lunged at me. I kicked him in the shin. He was strong, too, because he didn't fall. Strong and smart walkers? God help me.

There were more of these walkers than I expected, but soon they were being taken out by a shower of bullets. What? How is that possible? I saw a man and a huge group of tough-looking guys with machine guns walking toward me.

The main guy had a beard that could rival Rick's. He had a strong build, was maybe 40, and had a sawed-off shotgun in his hands. "Keep her safe, boys," he said cynically, "for we wouldn't want that rack eaten, would we?"

I was deeply offended. My _rack_? Who did this guy think he was?

"Well, chick, my name is Trev," He told me, "And this here is my crew."

**There you go! Sorry if it's a little short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this is my most popular story, and, well, why not another chapter, huh?**

Jackson's POV

We got to where she was supposed to be to find a huge hoard of walkers dead. As in, their bodies were on the ground and someone took them out permanently. We saw a guy standing there.

He had short hair, though you couldn't see that under his hat, and some stubble. He was holding a rifle and whistling. He noticed us and stopped.

"Hey," Daryl called out, "We're looking for a woman. Seen her?"

"Ain't seen no one, now get on your way," he responded. Something was off. There was no way he took out all those walkers on his own. Then I noticed his hat. It was Clem's!

I lunged at him quick enough to grab his rifle, shove him to the wall, and hold it against his head. I took his hat, and showed it to him.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know," he responded calmly.

"WHERE?!"

"Alright, alright. Look, some woman was stuck here. My group and I got her out, but she gave me her hat."

"B S," I said, "She wouldn't give that hat to anybody, not even her own daughter."

"Fine, I took it from her," he said.

"Where's your group now?" Daryl asked.

"Long gone."

I searched his pockets and found a map that led to his place. I handcuffed him. "You're coming with us. You're a hostage now." I told him.

We got back to the community. Rick was waiting for us.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"Found him, and a way to where she is," Daryl answered.

Alice ran to me. "Daddy, where's Mommy?" she asked me.

I leant down. "Alice, Mommy is at another community. We're going to get her. Don't worry, she'll be back."

I stood up. "I'm going to need a few extra hands. I don't think this other group is nice."

Michonne, Daryl, and Steven all volunteered. So did Alvin, Jr.

"No, AJ," I said, "You're only thirteen."

We got in our cars and drove off.

**Okay, they're off to save Clem! What will happen? BTW someone will die soon! *spoiler alert***


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson's POV

So we got out to the road, and, with the help of our captive, we managed to get to the camp of the guys who kidnapped Clem. I had my sniper rifle ready. Michonne was cleaning her sword, Daryl was watching the captive, and Steven was driving.

We got to the gates. At the top of the wall there were two guys with guns. Go figure.

"Stop!" one of them commanded.

"Where's Clem?!" I yelled.

"The hottie with the hat?" the other one asked.

I raised her hat in the air. "This one!" I yelled.

They looked surprised. "Wait just a minute!" they shouted. They ran out of sight. Moments later a man climbed up with them.

"Oh, hey," he said calmly, "I'm Trev. Don't worry, you got nothing to worry about. Go on your way."

"That's a lie!" I yelled.

Trev frowned. "We have a problem." He took out his gun and shot at us. He hit Steven in the arm. We got out our weapons and ran to the gate. Their were 12 of us, so we had the numbers, at least to get thru the gate.

One of our group members, Aaron, got into the truck and rammed it into the gate, breaking it down. We advanced into the camp. Their were five guys there with automatic weapons. I shot one in the head and ducked down. So did the others…most of them. Two weren't so lucky, and got killed in the gunfire.

Steven was ambidextrous, and quickly ran up to the guys and killed two of them. We noticed there were more. Our captive got free, somehow, and stabbed three more of us. We were being overrun, but my stubborn self did not want to back down. Daryl grabbed my shoulder.

"C'mon, man, we gotta get out of here!" he shouted. We ran out and got to the cars. Steven was slower, and I turned back and saw him struggling to keep up. I ran back to help him.

"No, Jackson!" shouted Daryl as he chased after me.

I struggled to help Steven up. I was facing down. I looked back up. The last thing I saw was the handle of a gun rushing down on me. The last thing I heard was a _Krak!_

Then everything went black.

**Oh no! What will happen to Jackson?! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Fwiends! So, in this whole week I've updated more times than I should. Oh well. If you guys like it, what's the harm, right? Also, we finally get a Daryl POV!**

Daryl's POV

I saw Jackson and Steven get taken, but there wasn't nothing we could do about it. The gates were closing, and trying to go back was suicide. So we had to get out of there. We got back and our doctor, Jenkins, looked our injured over.

"Well, they'll live," Jenkins finally informed us, "But it will be awhile until they will be fully recovered."

Jackson's little girl, Alice, ran outside.

"Are daddy and mommy back?" asked Alice. I shook my head.

"Alice, they will be," I explained to her, "some jackoffs have 'em."

Michonne's head perked up. "Daryl!" she gasped, "Don't say that in front of Alice!"

"Don't say what? Don't say Jackoff?" I asked.

Michonne's eyes widened and she looked mad. "SHHHHH!" she shushed. I chuckled.

I saw AJ sitting out on a bench and decided to sit there. "Hey." I said.

"Hey," he muttered back. He craned his neck, lowered it again, and spoke. "Jackson's wrong. I'm not 13."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but you definitely ain't 18, either. To be honest with you, we're not exactly sure how old anyone is anymore."

"Was it always like that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. About…hmm…17 years ago, everything was great. There was money, electricity, cars…then the apocalypse hit."

"What?" he asked.

"I can't really explain money and electricity to you, kid." I said, nudging his shoulder with my hand.

"Sometimes I wonder if Rick is our best choice as a leader," he said.

"Woah, kid, hold on there," I told him, "Rick is the greatest man I've ever met. He is more than capable, and I would take a bullet for him any day."

"For real?"

"For real, kid."

"Guys!" one of our guards yelled, "There's a hoard headed this way!"

I grabbed my crossbow and got to the walls. I climbed to the top and was about to fire but thought no, don't want to go down there and retrieve my arrows, so I used my shotgun instead. I shot with perfect aim, never wasting a bullet. All of a sudden the Walkers burst the the hole in wall. Dang, I'd been meaning to fix that!

It was total chaos, and I saw Carl get bit. Instinctively, I leapt down and ran to him, stabbing the walkers in the head with an arrow. We killed the rest of them, and I examined Carl. He had a big wound on his shoulder.

Rick ran outside and saw Carl. "Carl!" he shouted. He ran to Carl and me. He was crying.

"I'm sorry, Rick," I said, "I was too late. I tried to save him…"

Rick wiped his eyes. "Daryl, I don't want to see him turn…" he took out his knife. I held up my hands.

"Let me do it," I said. "You shouldn't have to."

Rick nodded, handed me the knife, stood up, and turned around.

"I'm sorry, brother," I said. I jammed the knife into his temple.

**CARL! NOOOOO! FIRST MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! What will happen next? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson's POV:

I woke up next to Steven and Clem. Clem was glad to see me. The feeling was mutual. Our hands were tied, but we still managed to kiss each other. It was strange to see her without her hat on.

Steven was awake to. "Could you guys stop making goo-goo eyes?" he said gruffly, "We gotta get out of here!"

"Calm down, Steven," Clem replied, "Trying to bust out could get us killed. Use your head, man."

Steven backed off, knowing full well she was right.

Trev walked in. "Well, wouldn't you know what we have here!" he laughed. He pointed at Steven, "Curly," he pointed at me, "Larry," then he pointed at Clem, "and Moe! Boys, we got the Three Stooges in here!"

Trev noticed we weren't laughing. "Hey, you guys have nothing to worry about. If I was going to kill you I'd do it already." He assured us.

Steven grunted, "Screw you."

Trev gave him a hard kick to the chin. "Shut up," he said.

"Rick's coming, you know," Clem threatened, "Our whole group is coming. So I'd suggest you back off. _Now_."

Trev laughed maniacally and knelt down. "Ooh, you're talking like you're some tough female, huh?" he said, "Are you done pretending you're not scared as heck?"

"Not pretending."

Trev faced me. "And you, my friend, you better look after her. Lemme guess, you're the guy she beds with every night, ain't you?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, more or less," I answered.

Trev got up and started to walk towards the door. "Thought so. Like I said, better look after her, 'cause there are some thirsty men looking for a good time here." He said.

A man with part of his ear cut off shut and locked the door after Trev left. Clem's eyes widened.

"What it is it, Clem?" I asked.

"I know that man," answered Clem.

**CLIFF HANGER! Don't ya just love 'em? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Mike's POV:

I knew the moment I saw her: That was Clem. I've never seen her with her hat off, so that was a first, but I could still recognize her. I felt terrible having to keep her locked up. But, I had a job to do.

Trev told me to take food to the prisoners. I obeyed. I brought the food to Clem and her friends and opened the door. I set the three trays lightly in front of Clem and her friends. Clem spoke.

"You remember me, Mike?" she asked.

"No," I lied. She gave me a look that had, "You really think I believe that?" all over it.

I gave in. "Yeah, I do." I then said, "What does it matter? I'm not gonna let you out."

Clem gave me the sad eyes, and dang it, she still had it. I couldn't stop myself.

"Alright, fine," I whispered, "Okay, look, Trev is the leader, but he ain't that structured. I think I can break you guys out. That being said, he ain't stupid either. He'd know I did it, and he'd find you guys. Luckily he put me in charge of horde activity as well. If a horde is coming, I'd know. I'll need to wait for a big one, and, well, not tell him. Is that a deal?"

A big guy with a bandage on his arms grunted, "Sounds like a plan to me."

I heard footsteps and instinctively slapped Clem.

Trev walked in. "What's going on?" he asked.

I turned to face him. "Oh, this female here was trying to escape, so I went and stopped her."

Trev grew concerned. "Escape? Do I need more guards here?" he asked.

"No sir, I made sure I taught her a lesson."

"Alright. Teach her a little more, will ya?"

He left. When I was sure he couldn't hear me, I continued our talk.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Clem, but if he knew what we were planning…everything would be ruined. You okay?" I apologized.

Clem rubbed her cheek on her shoulder. "Yeah…" she grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick's POV:

I needed to get to them. I needed to rescue them. I couldn't just leave them there, how bad would that be? God—I had to do something—and fast. The walker attack left us in shambles, and Carl did die…it was so heartbreaking.

However, I had to keep a clear head. Had to get focused. Had to stop that man.

Daryl and Michonne volunteered to do a sneaky rescue mission. Night time. Get in, get the people, get out. Simple enough, I guess. We waited, got prepared. We didn't know if we had the advantage or not, so we had to be careful about this.

Sunset soon came, and Daryl hopped onto his bike. Michonne got on the back. Daryl revved up his engines and asked, "By the way, about Carl-"

I stopped him. "Daryl, it's not your fault—and I'm fine." I said. But I wasn't fine. That being said, it really wasn't his fault.

Daryl nodded. We opened the gates, and closed them for him after he left.

I watched as the figure on the motorcycle quickly vanished out of sight.

Daryl's POV:

It was a long trip, 'bout half an hour, but we made it. I gotta say, despite being the apocalypse, the scenery is kind of a sight, you know?

The trees, their green leaves, and on the road, orange and red and yellow leaves, all left from the past falls. Sure, the neighborhoods and cities—they ain't so pretty. But the actual scenery? Like a Bob Ross painting.

And the sunset—that sunset—man, it was like the Lion King all over again. I've been in the woods plenty of times—but I don't think I've ever actually stopped to appreciate nature. 'Course, I wouldn't let nobody know 'bout my newfound interest in nature. No, I had a reputation to behold.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Michonne commented, breaking the silence.

_I couldn't agree more,_ I thought. 'Course, I didn't say that. "Mmm," I mumbled.

We finally made it to Trev's, and it was being overrun with walkers. Michonne grabbed a walker, cut off its arms and jaw, and tied a rope around it's neck, and attached it to her. I stayed close behind.

Just then, we saw Steve whack down a walker out of the horde. He ran to us, and Jackson and Clem followed.

"You guys okay?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah," Steve answered.

"Guys," I said, "We gotta go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey fwiends! Finally, the finale of this episode is here!**

Jackson's POV:

"Guys, we gotta go!" yelled Daryl.

Clem turned her head back to the building. "No!" she said, "We gotta get Mike!"

"What?! Who?!" Daryl asked. Then he said, "No way! There's no time!"

"He helped us get out! We have to help him!"

Daryl turned around and stamped his head with his hand. He turned around and said, "Alright. But that's all, okay?!"

We advanced back into the horde. It wasn't a problem, thanks to Michonne's cow catcher. We slowly made our way back. We had to kill a few walkers, but wasn't a big deal. We went inside.

Some of Trev's guys came at us. Steven stepped up and punched one of them, knocking him flat. I stabbed the other with my knife. He fell straight to the ground. We kept going.

"Any idea where he might be?!" I asked Clem.

"None!" she answered.

"Trev probably has a personal room or something!" Steven suggested, "Maybe if he caught Mike, they'd be in there!"

We turned a corner in the hallway and saw, in the doorway, Trev holding a gun up to Mike's head.

"Mike!" said Clem.

"Clementine?" he responded, "I told you guys to leave!"

I decided to use my diplomatic skills Rick taught me to work. I lowered my gun. I softened my voice, and made sure to use political correctness. "Listen, Trev," I said, slowly taking a step forward, "you don't have to this."

"Oh, but I do," said Trev.

"No," I said, "You can leave with us. We can go back to camp, you and your crew can live in a separate part. And when you're ready to work with us, you can."

Trev looked skeptical. "Oh, really?"

I nodded, slowly advancing toward him. "Yes, really. Once you join us, step thru our gates—you're one of us. No going back."

Trev thought it over. It felt like forever. The air in the room whistled softly, you could hear the walkers outside. If a pin dropped, we'd know. I stopped my advance, halfway between him and my group.

Trev finally said, "I think you're right." He lowered his gun and looked at me. "But—I know you're wrong." With lightning speed, he raised his gun at me and fired. I felt a sharp pain in my left ear, then I was out.

The last thing I heard was the sound of gunfire.

**Cliff hanger! I'm so evil :) Be sure to look out for episode two! It should be here February 2015!**


End file.
